Kovu Nan
(Reboot OC) Kovu Nan is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the beloved child of one of the wealthiest families in the Rukon the Nan Clan. "I- I wish I could be a lion... b-but I was born a fawn..." -Kovu Appearance Kovu is a lanky boy with messy jet black hair and leaf green eyes he has pale skin and a rather distinct boyish charm while at the same time having a feminine accent to his appearance. Kovu doesn’t have any body fat or muscle and often is teased for being stick thin. He stands at about 5”5 and weighs about 90 pounds. He has a body best suited for modeling, when he was a human he was a teen model for a korean magazine, he carried these bodily attributes with him into the spirit world. For clothing he's normally seen wearing jeans and a hood with a white shirt underneath, but really just whatever he can find, he normally doesn’t get too worked up about what he wears. The only outfit he does get worked up about is his duck pajamas, if he loses them he freaks out, these pajamas are his favorite because of how comfortable they are. While he allows people to identify him as a boy, his actual gender is a mystery and at times he may come off as more feminine then masculine. Personality Kovu is a quiet boy often coming off as very passive. He doesn’t normally get overly excited about things nor is he the type to be super outgoing when first meeting someone. He is very much reserved and self-composed as well as extremely shy, he has a tendency of keeping to himself especially during social interactions. He is normally inclined to keep his feelings to himself even though he is a very emotional person. The only time one can really read what he is feeling is when he is feeling blue about something. Kovu is a bit of a daydreamer and can often be seen staring off into space or reading a book to let his mind escape. He doesn’t really like thinking about problems and at times chooses to ignore them. Kovu is more of a social outcast then anything and really isn’t the type to make friends with most people his age. Immaturity seems to be a common thing from people his age and often he finds it difficult to get along with it since he is much more mature. Kovu will pretend he isn’t offended by people when they make fun of him, though he does have a bit of a self-confidence issue thus the hurtful words do have an effect. Kovu can at certain times be a bit apathetic towards certain situations, usually though this is his way of ignoring the problem. When it comes to serious things, Kovu is able to tuck away his imagination and replace it with rational thinking that at times can get out of hand. Kovu also has a cynical side to him and isn’t usually the type to be so trusting of people, he believes that trust is something that is first earned. After getting to know Kovu, one would however learn that overall, Kovu's a kindred spirit with an unusual outlook on life. One final thing to add, when people question him about his gender, Kovu will find a way to avoid the question. History Kovu was born in the wealthier parts of the Rukon and to one of the most respected families, the Nan Clan. While things seemingly came easy to him it wasn’t the case for him physically; having a much frailer body brought humiliation from his peers and because of this growing up he found it difficult to get along with others his age. His parents didn’t exactly know of the bullying that took place and usually didn’t even notice because they were too busy with their work. Kovu’s relationship with his parents declined and he became more of an outcast then anything. While he maintained his studies it didn’t mean that he was happy in the least bit. All Kovu really wanted was to become a true Shinigami, he kept telling himself that if he did that he could make up for being so weak in the eyes of the people around him. When his parents found out they thought he was kidding, but they didn’t deny him the opportunity to try, they just figured he would fail anyways. When Kovu finally started his training at the academy, he realized that it wasn’t going to be an easy thing. He still found it difficult to get along with his peers and the physical part was more exhausting then he’d imagined. He did however have one advantage, the written work and mental part of the training came naturally for him. He was able to understand everything he was learning and found that the channeling and control of Reiatsu was really where he shined. He didn’t graduate top of his class, but he did graduate. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia *Kovu's theme's are Lionheart By Georgi Kay and Smashed Birds By Sóley. *Kovu's FC is Miharu Rokujo from Nabari No Ou. Quotes “To answer your question simply; life is full of questions... but some, some questions are never answered." -Kovu responding sarcastically to a question about his gender.